Hasta el final
by shiime
Summary: Santana y Brittany tomaron decisiones que cambiara sus vidas, ¿pero serán capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa?
1. Chapter 1

Cualquier persona que hubiera caminado por los pasillos del colegio McKinley sabía perfectamente quien era Santana López y donde estaba ella estaba Brittany S. Pierce, dos jóvenes demasiado atractivas y populares, para desgracia de los jóvenes ellas eran una feliz pareja…

-¿Cómo que no te graduaras?- preguntaba Santana un poco alterada

-no le di mucha importancia, además no quería que te pusieras así- bajo la mirada haciendo que la latina sintiera mal por la forma en que le había hablado

-lo siento Britt, es solo que… me sorprendiste- le tomo la mano –siendo así los planes han cambiado- sonrió ligeramente

-yo no quiero que dejes tus planes por mí-

-mira es solo un año, me quedare aquí para poderte ver, y cuando tú te gradúes nos vamos juntas a Nueva York como ya lo teníamos planeado-

Brittany la miro y sin dudarlo se paro y le deposito un tierno beso

-¿sabes que mis papas no están?- se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en la rubia

-no creo que sea buena idea Britt, pued…-

-salieron de viaje y llegan en una semana- interrumpió a la latina

- suena tentador-

-y lo es- se levanto y le volvió a dar un fugaz beso a su novia antes de salir del restaurante

Cuando Santana reacciono pago rápidamente la cuenta y salió de ahí para irse en su carro a casa de la rubia

-¿eres consciente de que mañana tenemos clase?- no quitaba la vista del camino

-hay amor, como si esto no lo hubiéramos hecho antes- coloco su mano en la pierna subiendo lentamente haciendo que la joven latina comenzara a ponerse nervios

-Britt… te… tenemos… toda la…. noche – logro pronunciar

A la rubia le divertía ver en la situación que se encontraba su novia, a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa, cerraron rápidamente la puerta y sin dudarlo comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, durante el camino a la habitación de la rubia tropezaron varias veces pero eso no fue impedimento para que se separaran al llegar Brittany se dejo caer en la cama mientras Santana la observaba detenidamente

-¿te quedaras ahí toda la noche?- pregunto de forma provocativa

-es que nunca me canso de mirarte- decía con la vista perdida en el cuerpo de la rubia

-puedes mirarme más de cerca- la jalo de la blusa para atraerla y se tumbaron en la cama, Santana le beso el cuello apasionadamente mientras la respiración de la rubia se comenzaba a acelerar, la temperatura de la habitación subía mientras las prendas desaparecían por toda la habitación…

Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias que les producían placer, se quedaron dormidas sin dejar de abrazarse.

A la mañana siguiente un reloj comenzó a sonar haciendo que Brittany se despertara, estiro su mano y de un pequeño golpe silencio a aquel aparato

-buenos días amor- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la latina

-mmm… nada puede ser mejor si despierto a tu lado- aun no abría los ojos –quisiera quedarme toda la vida así contigo- sonrió, esta vez se levanto un poco para besarla

-a mí también me encantaría pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a besarla – tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-yo hare el desayuno, mientras tú te arreglas- la morena le sonrió a su novia mientras se dirigía al armario para tomar su uniforme de repuesto, pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que ya tenía varias prendas que utilizaba cuando se quedaba a dormir

Tomaron su desayuno y se dirigieron al colegio en el auto de Santana, era un día perfecto que anunciaba que el verano estaba cerca.

Los días se pasaban rápido, hasta que llego el último día de clase, la felicidad y melancolía se podía percibir en los pasillos, Cierta latina contemplaba desde su casillero a todos los alumnos, como firmaban anuarios, mientras otros vaciaban sus casilleros, pero su mirada se detuvo al ver a su novia sacando algunos libros de su casillero, por un momento sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se borro al pensar que era el ultimo día que estaría ahí con ella, una sensación de miedo la invadió, suspiro y antes de comenzar a caminar dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía dejar que la rubia la viera triste, la tomo de la mano delicadamente y comenzó a correr

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Brittany entre risas

-ya lo veras- corrieron por varios pasillos, hasta que la morena se detuvo repentinamente delante de una puerta haciendo que la rubia chocara con ella

-lo siento amor- la abrazo para detenerla, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su novia, subieron las escaleras pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Santana se volvió a detener y le sonrió a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tienes que cerrar los ojos antes de entrar- sonrió divertida, se coloco tras ella y delicadamente coloco sus manos en los ojos de Brittany, caminaron detenidamente y abrieron la puerta

-ya puedes mirar- le susurro al oído

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con un pequeño jardín y una manta a cuadros en el suelo, volteo rápidamente y miro a los ojos a su novia

-¿Qué es todo esto?- no podía dejar de sonreír

-quiero que este sea un lugar tan especial como lo fue para mí- la rubia la miro sin entender

-¿lo fue?-

-cuando tú estabas con Artie, por un momento creí que te perdía, tenía la necesidad de platicarle a mi mejor amiga todo lo que sentía…- hizo una pausa- pero mi mejor amiga no se encontraba conmigo en esos momentos, así que caminaba por los pasillos intentando buscar un lugar para estar sola- tomo la mano de la rubia y la dirigió hacia la manta para sentarse frente a frente

-un día me tope con una puerta y llegue aquí- las dos miraron a su alrededor – curiosamente fue aquí donde me sentía segura, incluso tenia la sensación de que estabas conmigo, por unos momentos se me olvidaba todo, aunque cuando regresaba a los pasillos la realidad me golpeaba en el rostro- hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar

- en verdad lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que te pudiera lastimar tanto- la abrazo fuertemente

-no digas eso, además no te lo cuento para que te sientas mal- sonrió ligeramente – quiero dejarte este espacio, si tú en algún momento me necesitas, ven aquí y así como a mí me ayudo a no dejar de luchar por ti a ti te ayudara a recordar que en un tiempo estaremos de nuevo juntas- la abrazo y respiro profundamente, sonrió al percibir el aroma de su rubia – tengo algo más que darte- metió la mano a su bolsillo – cierra los ojos- saco una pequeña caja blanca que coloco en las manos de Brittany

-¿Qué es?-

-será mejor que lo veas por ti misma-

-San… esto… yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna

-¿no te gusto?- pregunto preocupada

-¡me encanto!-exclamaba sin que se le borrara aquella sonrisa de su rostro, era un pequeño dije en forma de luna

**FLASH BACK**

**-"**¿por qué me siento tan nerviosa?, he salido un millón de veces con ella"- se decía mentalmente mientras terminaba de arreglarse, unos delicados golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-adelante- abrió la puerta una joven rubia

- hola San- se podía apreciar que ella también estaba nerviosa

-ya estoy lista- sonrió - tenemos que darnos prisa o no llegaremos- miro rápidamente por su ventana

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-¿confías en mí?- le tomo la mano, las jóvenes sintieron como l una corriente se transmitía a todo su cuerpo

-por supuesto- le sonrió

-entonces no preguntes y solo déjate llevar- sin soltarla de la mano salieron de su habitación dirigiéndose al auto de Santana, Brittany iba tan entretenida platicando con su amiga que no se daba cuenta que ya habían conducido por 20 minutos

-llegamos- dijo Santana mientras la joven rubia miraba a su alrededor sin entender

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- se encontraban a la orilla de la carretera, Santana miraba con gracia a su amiga que no podía entender que hacían ahí

-tu sígueme, y ahorita entenderás- se adentraron a lo que parecía ser un bosque, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que la joven morena se detuviera –cierra los ojos- guio delicadamente a su amiga –ábrelos-se topo con el paisaje más hermoso que nunca se había imaginado, podía ver toda la ciudad, el son comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a la luna

-Britt, yo sé que no he hecho las cosas bien y te he lastimado más de una vez- comenzó a hablar, sus manos temblaban de los nervios, no era buena hablando de sus sentimientos, eso era algo que conocía muy bien Brittany –pero por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso hoy te traje- respiro profundamente y por fin hablo

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- las dos tenias los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aun seguían tomadas de las manos

-creí que este sería un deseo que nunca se haría realidad- la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos claro que quiero ser tu novia- se abrazaron por varios minutos, hasta que la latina decidió separarse un poco para poder besar a la que ahora era su novia

-quiero hacerte un regalo- sonrió –te regalo la luna, ella te cuidara en todo momento, y cuando yo no pueda estar a tu lado solo voltea a mirarla y ahí estaré-

Esa noche no podía ser más especial para las dos jóvenes…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-San, ese fue el primer regalo que me diste- decía Brittany mientras veía su dije

-es para que recuerdes que siempre estaré contigo-

Siguieron hablando por varios minutos más olvidado en donde se encontraban, Santana había conseguido que ese día fuera muy especial para su novia

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- pronuncio la joven morena extendiendo su mano para que Brittany se pudiera levantar

Salieron, los pasillos se encontraban vacios, Santana era consciente de que era la última vez que caminaba por esos pasillos como alumna.

-te puedo decir algo- pregunto Brittany mientras se dirigirán al centro comercial

-lo que quieras- soltó un poco el volante para tomar su mano

-tengo miedo de que pueda pasarnos algo durante este año- bajo la mirada

-Britt, no te puedo negar que si va a ser difícil, pero confió en nuestro amor y sobre todo confió en ti, todo va a estar bien- sonrió

La tarde fue entre helados, pláticas y risas, disfrutaban cada momento como si fuera el último


	2. Chapter 2

**todo lo que leen no es mio le pertenece a la empresa Fox y a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Era el gran día para muchos jóvenes del colegio McKinley, por fin se graduarían…

Santana miraba por la ventana de su habitación, no podía definir sus sentimientos en ese momento, por una parte era feliz por terminar la secundaria, pero hubiera sido aun más feliz si Brittany se hubiera graduado, suspiro y termino de arreglarse, bajo las escaleras y ahí se encontraban sus orgullosos padres

-hija te ves hermosa- decía su madre mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-mi niña ya es toda una mujer- la abrazo fuerte

-¿pero por que tienes esa cara?- la señora López sabia que algo no estaba bien, hubo un silencio que pronto termino -es por Brittany, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras buscaba la mirada de su hija

-sí, es por ella- bajo la mirada y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala –hasta hace una semana todo era perfecto y lo que más quería era salir de la escuela para poder hacer mi sueño de estar en la gran manzana con ella, pero veme ahora no quiero que el reloj siga caminando para pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado- no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, mientras sus padres se colocaban a su lado para abrazarla, ellos más que nadie sabían el amor que su hija le tenía a Brittany

-es normal que tengas miedo, pero no estarás lejos de ella- su padre le sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de acariciar su espalda –la podrás ver por las tardes o fines de semana-

-tu papá tiene razón, claro que no será lo mismo- algo que caracterizaba a la familia López es que ante todo serian sinceros – pero parte de tener una relación, es pasar por etapas duras y que lo resistan-

-muchas gracias- Santana los abrazo, aun lloraba pero el sentir el apoyo de sus padres siempre la reconfortaba

El auditorio se encontraba lleno, todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, la joven latina no pudo evitar buscar a su novia con la mirada, pero no podía encontrarla entre tantas personas

-¿a quién buscas?- la joven sonrió al escuchar aquella voz y volteo rápidamente para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules, sin decir nada se lanzo a sus brazos

-por un momento creía que no vendrías- cerro sus ojos.

-¿Cómo podría faltar? Si es un día tan especial para ti- le sonrió dulcemente, la beso y sin dejar de sonreír se separo de la latina para arreglarle su túnica –te vez hermosa- la miro de arriba abajo y sin dejar que la morena hablara volvió a comentar –ya es hora- con algunos empujoncitos la guio con los demás y ella se dirigió a su asiento.

La ceremonia transcurrió como lo planeado, se podía ver como algunos sonreían, mientras otros lloraban, las fotos no se hacían esperar, entre amigos y familiares, flores y globos por todos lados, definitivamente era un lugar lleno de melancolía.

-¡felicidades!- exclamaban los padres de Santana, mientras cierta rubia veía desde atrás aquella escena tan emotiva

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti- se abrazaron fuertemente

-bueno pues creo que es hora de irnos- decía la señora López – o perderemos la reservación-

Eran una cena muy íntima, solo los padres de la joven y no podía faltar su novia, durante toda la noche platicaron felices, celebraban alegremente la graduación de Santana

-bueno hija, creo que es momento de que te demos esto- dijo su padre sacando un sobre blanco

Santana lo tomo y al abrirlo se topo con dos boletos para Cleveland

-hay una cabaña ahí a la orilla del lago, la rentamos por una semana- decía su papá

-¿Por qué hay dos?- pregunto sacudiendo los dos boletos

-obviamente uno es para ti y el otro es para tu acompañante, tú decides quien ira contigo- los padres miraron simultáneamente a Brittany y sonrieron – pero sabemos para quien es el otro ¿verdad?- el comentario hizo que la rubia se sonrojara por completo

-¡muchas gracias!-

-sabemos lo importante que es para ti estar con Britt estos días, así que les quisimos dar una sorpresa-

-no se hubieran molestado por mi- Brittany estaba muy feliz por la sorpresa, pero no dejaba de apenarse

-ya eres parte de esta familia- decía la señora López

La velada continúo por un par de horas más…

El tren saldría por la mañana, las jóvenes se encontraban haciendo sus maletas en sus respectivos hogares. A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en la estación

-esto será emocionante- decía la rubia sin poder borrar su sonrisa

El viaje fue tranquilo, las jóvenes no se despegaron ni un momento, al llegar a Cleveland las esperaba un auto con chofer, sus padres querían que ese fuera un viaje perfecto, llegaron a una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, entraron y por dentro estaba completamente equipada, todo era muy moderno, pero sin dejar de verse rustico, desde la entrada se podía observar el dormitorio de arriba, todo era perfecto para pasar unas buenas vacaciones.

-Creo que deberi….- no término la oración, la latina se había lanzado a sus labios, sin darse cuenta perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la alfombra de la sala, no podían parar de reírse

-te amo- susurro la rubia, seguía besándola de manera lenta, disfrutaban cada caricia y cada beso, el día apenas comenzaba pero las jóvenes decidieron quedarse a disfrutar del placer que les producía estar juntas…

- creo que iré a preparar algo de cenar- dijo Santana sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia

-¿y si mejor nos quedamos así?- hizo un puchero

-me encantaría, pero muero de hambre- le sonrió y se levanto, traía puesta solo una playera larga que solo cubría parte de su cuerpo, Brittany no podía quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Qué haremos mañana?- prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?- sonreía mientras preparaba unos sándwiches, tomo los dos platos y se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba su novia

-gracias- sonrió y comenzaron a comer -¿crees que así será cuando vivamos juntas?- pregunto la rubia

-no- dijo Santana rotundamente haciendo que Brittany se desconcertara –creo que será mejor- las dos sonrieron ante el comentario y continuaron comiendo

Los días comenzaban a pasar, las jóvenes no podía estar más enamoradas, era tanto el amor que Santana sentía por Brittany que estaba segura de dar el siguiente paso

-amor, ponte más linda de lo que ya eres, esta noche haremos algo especial- le sonrió

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto sorprendida, la morena podía ser la persona más mala del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de su rubia, se convertía en alguien detallista y sobre todo amorosa

-no preguntes- le dio un beso que las dejo sin aliento –yo tengo que salir por unas horas, paso por ti a las 8- camino hacia la puerta

-¿me dejaras aquí todo el día?- ese tono se sorpresa comenzaba a hacerse muy familiar en la rubia

-solo es un par de horas, te veo en la noche- cerró la puerta dejando a Brittany sin saber qué hacer, durante todo el día se dedico a ver películas y comer palomitas, cuando se comenzó a acercar la hora se arreglo, volvió a sentarse miro su reloj y ya eran las 8:30, su molestia se hizo presente y siguió viendo la tele, una vibración de su celular hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-_ven al lago-_ era lo único que decía el mensaje de Santana, haciendo que la rubia se enojara aun más, salió rápidamente, lucía un vestido blanco, muy fresco para la ocasión, camino y en cuanto más se acercaba al lago su furia se disminuía, visualizo a Santana con un vestido negro, se encontraba a la orilla del lago junto a una mesa con velas

-¿Qué es todo esto?- cuando creía que la morena no la podía sorprender mas, hacia algo que la dejaba sin palabras

-¡sorpresa!- exclamo

-pero…amor… yo…-sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin dudarlo abrazo a su novia –yo estaba molesta pensando que no estabas tomando enserio estos días juntas- ante el comentario la latina sonrió y miro aquellos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban, le dio un corto beso y se sentaron en la mesa

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban y contemplaban el hermoso lago que era iluminado por la luna.

-nunca había estado tan feliz- comenzó a hablar Santana –y sobre todo nunca había estado tan segura de esta decisión que voy a tomar- se levanto y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto

La rubia sonrió ante aquella romántica escena

-¡SI!- exclamo eufórica mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su novia…


	3. Chapter 3

**se me había pasado decirle que esta historia ya la tengo publicada en otra pagina, asi que si la ven no se preocupen soy yo :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Era una mañana perfecta, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, Brittany se despertó lentamente y estiro su mano esperando toparse con el perfecto cuerpo de "su prometida", pero al no encontrarse con nadie se levanto bruscamente y miro a su alrededor, su sonrisa se borro aunque a los pocos segundos se volvió a dibujar a ver que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a cierta latina con una bandeja en la mano

-buenos días- dijo Santana

-buenos días- se levanto un poco y la beso tiernamente –no puedo creer que estamos comprometidas- no podía dejar de admirar aquel anillo

-nunca pensé en casarme o mucho menos formar una familia, pero cuando estoy contigo es todo lo que deseo, pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- sonrió y volvió a besar a la rubia

-te amo- se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír

-amor desayuna pronto antes de que se enfrié, recuerda que nuestro tren sale a las 4 de la tarde- se levanto en dirección al armario y saco sus maletas para comenzar a acomodar la ropa

-lo había olvidado- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer –esta semana se me paso muy rápido-

-ya lo sé, si por mí fuera dejaría todo atrás y me quedaría aquí contigo-

-esa idea me gusta- la rubia usaba ese tono soñador que siempre hacia para que Santana sedería, la joven sonrió y continuo metiendo las cosas a las maletas

El Viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo, las jóvenes no paraban de hablar de los preparativos de su boda

-Britt, ¿no crees que aún falta mucho?- pregunto

-ya sé que dijimos que nos casaremos hasta que yo me gradué-suspiro con fastidio –pero es mejor que comencemos a organizar todo- la morena sonrió y asistió, nunca podía negarle algo a su prometida

Sin darse cuenta en tren ya se encontraba en la estación de Lima, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron primero a la casa de Brittany

-¿te veo mañana en la noche?- pregunto la morena, antes de subirse al taxi

-¿pero que me pondré?-

-lo que sea, tu siempre te ves hermosa-

Al siguiente día las jóvenes se encontraban nerviosas, habían invitado a cenar a sus respectivos padres para darles la noticia

-está muy deliciosa la cena, pero no creo que solo hayamos venido a cenar, así que díganos ¿por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto el padre de Brittany mirándolas con una sonrisa

-bueno, pues quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en enterarse- Comenzó a decir Santana tomando la mano de la rubia –le propuse matrimonio a Brittany- soltó rápidamente, la mesa se quedo en silencio y nadie hacia ninguna expresión

-¡y le dije que sí!-exclamo la rubia, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la señora López, provocando que todos imitaran ese gesto

-estoy muy contenta por ustedes, pero… ¿no creen que son demasiado jóvenes?- pregunto el padre de Santana

-lo hemos platicado y por ahora solo será el compromiso, y esperamos casarnos hasta que yo me gradué y podamos tener algo estable-

-siendo así, yo no le veo problema- la madre de Brittany levanto su copa de vino –hagamos un brindis- todos hicieron lo mismo –por su felicidad y por qué este amor dure para siempre- como era de esperarse las algunas lagrimas se hicieron notar, pero no preocuparon a nadie ya que eran de felicidad

-¿Cuándo se lo dirán a sus amigos?-pregunto el padre de la rubia

-supongo que mañana. Como ya casi terminan las vacaciones, queremos reunirnos para platicar-

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes tomando café y platicando alegremente

-no puedo esperar por empezar a grabar mi disco- decía Mercedes

-y yo no puedo esperar a comprarlo- comento Sam

-San, ¿si te irás a Nueva York?- pregunto Finn

-¿Cómo que te irás a Nueva York?- en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que el comentario que había hecho Finn causaría problemas

-es solo un comentario que hice, no era nada seguro-

-¡¿hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!- grito la rubia -¡hasta que estuvieras allá o ¿Cuándo?!- Santana miro a Finn con furia y luego miro a su novia con un semblante más tranquilo

-¿podemos hablar de esto en privado?- se levantaron y salieron del establecimiento

-si llegue a pensar en irme a Nueva York, pero si no te lo dije es porque primero quiero estar segura-

-se supone que si somos pareja y además estamos comprometidas me podrías haber hecho el comentario y entre las dos lo podríamos haber resuelto ¿no?- aunque ya no gritaba seguía molesta

-tienes razón, yo me equivoque al no decírtelo, pero en verdad no le tome importancia- parecía más una súplica que una explicación

-San- suspiro y unió sus manos con la de su prometida –perdóname tú a mí, no debí hablarte de esa manera-

-cualquier decisión que tome, tu siempre serás la primera en saberlo- le dio un corto beso – ¿qué te parece si regresamos con los chicos y les damos la noticia?- no pudieron evitar soltar una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la mesa

- perdón chicas, yo no quería causarles problemas- comenzó a hablar Finn apenado

-no te preocupes, ya todo está resuelto- se miraron y volvieron a sentarse en su lugar

Reanudaron la plática hasta que Rachel grito -¡UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!- señalando la mano de Brittany, todos las miraron sorprendidos

-chicas, ¿tienen algo que decirnos?- pregunto Quinn

-gracias enana, por arruinar nuestra sorpresa- dijo sarcástica –así es Brittany y yo estamos comprometidas- la reacción fue similar a la de sus familiares, muchas felicitaciones y algunas lagrimas de emoción.


End file.
